Batalla de Takodana
**FN-2199† *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/fe *Al menos 3 Transportes de Tropas AAL-1971/9.1 *1 [[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon]] **Lanzadera de mando de Kylo Ren |fuerza2=*Varios combatientes de la Resistencia, incluyendo: **BB-8 **Chewbacca **Poe Dameron **Finn **Rey **Han Solo *Cazas estelares T-70 Ala-X **Escuadrón Azul *Muchos residentes del castillo, incluyendo: **Maz Kanata |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Muchos Cazas de superioridad espacial TIE/po *Muchos Soldados de asalto |bajas2=Pérdidas mínimas de la Resistencia |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=Muchos residentes en el castillo de Kanata}} La Batalla de Takodana, también conocida como el Choque en Takodana o la Invasión de Takodana, fue una batalla que tuvo lugar inmediatamente después del Cataclismo de Hosnian durante las primeras etapas de la guerra entre las fuerzas de la Primera Orden y la Resistencia en el planeta del Borde Medio Takodana. La batalla Durante la batalla, el castillo de Maz Kanata fue atacado por los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden y Kylo Ren después de que descubrieron que el droide BB-8 estaba en el castillo. Volando con Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po y Transportes de Tropas AAL-1971/9.1, la Primera Orden asedió rápidamente el castillo y lo niveló, matando a muchos de sus residentes. BB-8 siguió a Rey a los bosques que rodean el castillo, y la Primera Orden no pudo localizar al droide hasta que un oficial de soldados de asalto informó a Ren que el droide había sido avistado en compañía de una chica. Ren desplegó soldados de asalto en el bosque antes de dirigirse él mismo, persiguiendo a Rey y eventualmente encontrándola. Asustada, Rey intentó dispararle, pero Ren reaccionó rápidamente. Él desvió sus explosiones con su sable de luz, y procedió a desarmar a su objetivo con la Fuerza. Ren la acorralo y capturó. Durante los combates en el castillo, FN-2199 con equipo antidisturbios llamó a Finn como un traidor y lo desafió a una pelea. El soldado de asalto superó a Finn, pero Han Solo le disparó antes de que pudiera matarlo. A pesar de matar a varios soldados, Han Solo, Chewbacca y Finn se vieron obligados a rendirse. Los soldados de asalto tuvieron problemas más grandes de los que preocuparse cuando los Cazas T-70 Ala-X de la Resistencia dirigidos por el Comandante Poe Dameron llegaron pronto para luchar contra la Primera Orden. Se produjo un feroz combate aéreo que resultó en la destrucción de muchos TIE de Primera Orden y la muerte de muchos soldados de asalto de las carreras de ametrallamiento de Ala-X. De vuelta en el bosque, Kylo Ren fue notificado del ataque de la Resistencia por otro oficial de tropas de asalto, que le pidió que llamara a más tropas. Ren, sin embargo, ordenó que la Primera Orden se retirara, diciendo que tenían lo que buscaban. Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba sobre el castillo, las tropas restantes de la Primera Orden subieron a bordo de sus naves y se retiraron, llevándose a Rey capturada e inconsciente junto con ellos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Stormtrooper'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de Takodana Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia